


Geblendet

by Skywalker0800



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalker0800/pseuds/Skywalker0800
Summary: Obi Wan ein Jedi der nicht wirklich ein Jedi ist will Rache. Rache für seinen alten Meister. Rache an der Senatorin von Naboo. Ein Plan, ein Ziel und eine Menge Leichen ....





	1. Chapter 1

Obi Wan hörte noch die Stimme von Mace Windu der sagte das die Senatorin von Naboo um Schutz bittet. Sofort war er mit den Gedanken an dem Punkt der sich vor zehn Jahren abgespielt hatte.

Qui gon starte die junge Königen mit einem breiten grinsen an. Seine gelben Augen Glühten im Licht des Saals. Er selbst stand an der Tür. Sein langer geflochtener Zopf hing über seine rechte Schulter seine weiße Tunika Blut verschmiert. Der dunkle Marmorboden bedeckt mit den Leichen der Wachmänner die versagt haben die Königin vor den großen Jedi zu beschützen. Obi Wan grinste schräge als seine noch blaugrünen Augen beobachten wie sich die Smaragdgrüne Lichtklinge hob. Die Königen war gerade zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen. Aufgerissen, voller Angst. Ihr weiß geschicktes Gesicht und die Nassen spuren die ihre Haut zeigten. Ihr Körper zitterte wie ihre flehende Stimme. Im Saal waren nur die Schritte von Qui gon. Das wimmern der jungen Königin. Obi Wan sein Blick schweifte über die toten sein Meister hatte sie alle getötet. Ein Aufstieg von stolz breitete sich in Obi Wan aus. Jetzt stand nur noch diese törichte Göre da um ihre Pläne zu vereiteln. Es geschah in einen Augenblick, nur ein Wippern Schlag. Obi Wan blickte auf. Ein unverständlicher Schrei. Qui gon fuhr Rum. Ein Wachmann rappelte sich vom Boden auf. Ein Schuss. Obi Wan brüllte rannte los, sprang und stolperte über die Leichen. Seine Stiefeln boten ihn kein halt und er rutschte über den Boden. Qui gon sackte keuchend zusammen. Seine gräuliche Tunika färbte sich rot. Obi Wan beugte sich über ihn. Hielt seinen Meister im Arm. Leises flüstern, heiße Tränen und das Versprechen Rache zu nehmen. Die kleine Königin flüchtete schlagartig aus dem Saal. Obi Wan drückte seinen Meister einen Kuss auf die schmalen so vertrauten Lippen. Seine Hände glitten zitternd durch das seidige graubraune Haar was so oft nach wilden Kräutern roch. Obi Wan drückte den leblosen Körper an sich. Eine leere die sich schwarz und giftig in ihn ausbreitet und nur noch ein brennendes Gefühl der Rache hinterließ. Seine Augen Glühten gelb auf seine Tunika war nun auch mit dem Blut seines Meisters, seines geliebten bedeckt. Die kühle Luft im Raum flackerte auf. Fühlte sich heiß und verdreht an. Obi Wan begann zu schreien. Sein Blick richtete sich auf den röchelnden Mann am Boden. Der junge Jedi ergriff das Lichtschwert von Qui gon und ging auf den Mann zu. Er trat auf Leichen teile. Finger die brachen. Mit einen Hieb schlug er den Mann das Schwert in den Rücken und stach immer und immer wieder auf den nun toten Wachmann ein. Es roch verbrannt. Ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht von Obi Wan ab. Seine gelben Augen suchten wieder seinen toten Meister. Mit zitternden Händen steckte er sich das Schwert an seinen Gürtel und ging zu Qui gon zurück.

Als er gefunden wurde erzählte er dem Rat das ein Wachmann Qui gon und alle anderen Wachen erschossen habe und das er die Königin aus dem Saal retten konnte. Das er zurück Kam um Qui gon zu helfen doch es war zu spät. Er erzählte ihn davon dass sie herausfanden das ein Sith Lord diesen Wachmann beeinflusst hat. Die Königin war zu verängstigt um irgend was zu sagen. Sie begab sich in Heilung um alles zu vergessen, doch Obi Wan vergaß es nie. Er wartete auf den Moment seiner Rache. 

Zehn Jahre vergingen seit dem Vorfall. 

Die Stimme von Yoda holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „ Beschützen du und dein Padawan ihr werdet die Senatorin.“ Obi Wan sah den kleinen grünen Großmeister an und nickte.


	2. Geblendet

Durch die großen Fenster drangen die Lichter der Nacht von Coruscant. Die gedämpften Geräusche der Speeder und Raumschiff die wie an unsichtbaren Fänden die Nacht durchschnitten. Obi Wan fuhr sich durch sein langes, kupferhaar das ihn bis zu der Hälfte seines Rücken reichte und nickte. Mit einem schwachen Lächeln antworte er: „ Ich werde es Anakin mitteilen, wann sollen wir aufbrechen, Meister? “Es war Mundi der antworte: „ Die Senatorin erwarte euch Morgen im Palast von Naboo“. Obi Wan fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Bart und lehnte sich in seinen Ratsstuhl zurück. 

Anakin saß in seinen und Obi Wan sein Zimmer und drehte sein geflohenen Zopf um seine Finger. Seine blauen Augen auf die Tür gerichtet. Ein verschlagenes lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen jungen Gesicht ab. Er spürte die Präsenz seines Meisters. Diese dunkle lila Macht Unterschrift die wie Feuer um seine eigene brannte und knisterte. Ein leichter Gelbschimmer blitzte in seinen Augen auf als sich die Tür öffnete. Der Junge stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Seine hellgraue Tunika war offen und zeigte Lilla und blaue Bissspuren auf seiner glatten Haut. 

Obi Wan kam in das Zimmer und blickte zu Anakin. Der Junge bis sich auf die Unterlippe und schnurrte: „ Meister.“ Obi Wan grinste böse und machte mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung die Tür zu. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Tisch und betrachtete sich seinen Padawan Schüler. Anakin war jetzt siebzehn Jahre alt. Groß, schlank und stark in der Macht. Seine schwarze Machtpräsenz wickelte sich sofort in die von Obi Wan. Der langhaarige Jedi winkte Anakin zu sich und summte: „ Wir haben eine Mission.“ Anakin setzte sich auf Obi Wan seinen Schoß und blickte ihn an. Die Augen seines Meisters färbten sich Gold und sein böses grinsen wurde breiter. Er Strich Anakin über die Unterlippe und hauchte: „ Auf Nabboo.“ Anakin seine Augen funkelten gelb auf. Obi Wan wickelte seinen Finger in Anakin seinen Zopf ein und zog daran. Der Junge zischte ein: „ Zzzpp.“Seine Arme legten sich um seinen Meister. Seine langen, schlanken Finger spielten mit den glatten Kupferhaar. Obi Wan schob seine freie Hand über Anakin seine Brust und schnurrte: „ Nach Zehn Jahre werde ich meine Rache bekommen.“ Anakin begann Obi Wan am Hals zu Küssen und summte gegen die warme Haut: „ Ich werde dir helfen Meister.“ Der langhaarige Jedi schloss die Augen und antworte: „ Ich weiß Ani. Du bist ein guter Junge.“ Anakin schauderte bei den Worten und fragte leise: „ Wie ist der Plan?“ Seine Lippen liebkosten noch immer Obi Wan sein Hals. Der Jedi begann Anakin zu Küssen und summte: „ Mein Plan für jetzt ist es dich zu quälen, Junge.“ Seine goldenen Augen Glühten auf und er biss Anakin in die Unterlippe. Der Junge zuckte zusammen und keuchte: „ Meister.“ Der Jedi schob seinen Schüler von sich und stand auf. Mit einer Handbewegung schob er Anakin auf den Stuhl und drehte ihn den Rücken zu. Obi Wan spürte die Blicke seines Schülers und grinste. 

Obi Wan begann sich von seiner hellen Tunika zu befreien. Seine Kleidung landete auf den brauen Steinboden. Sein Haar fiel über seine Schultern. Blasse Haut mit Sommersprossen die seinen ganzen Rücken entlang liefen, sich über seine Schultern ausbreiten bis auf seine Oberarme. Er legte sich auf das Bett und mit einer schnellen Finger Bewerbung fickzierte er Anakin auf dem Stuhl. Der Junge spürte wie die Macht ihn zum Sitzen zwang . Seine gelben Augen betrachteten seinen Meister. Der Jedi war mutwillig der Länge nach auf dem Bett ausgestreckt. Jeder Muskel in Obi Wan war auf Spannung. Er rekelte sich auf dem glatten Stoff. Seine Finger legten sich um seinen harten Schwanz. Anakin konnte das immer schnellere, ruckartige Atmen hörten. Es brachte ihn zum schaudern. Leises Stöhnen und wimmern. Anakin hatte Mühe seine Lust zu zügeln.


	3. Geblendet

Die Hitze im Raum verdrehte Anakin die Sinne. Sein Verstand schien bei dem Anblick zu Versagern. Die Macht verdreht und schwarz zog sich durch den Raum. Beugte sich Obi Wan seinen Willen. Der Jedi mit den Gold Farben Augen hob leicht seinen Finger und ließ Anakin fauchen: „ Uuh Fuck.“ Der Padawan spürte die Lust seines Meistes. Verschwitzte, helle Haut und Finger die sich in Kissen Krallen. Anakin ließ seine Augen über den sich winden Körper laufen. Sommersprossen und Narben zierten die Haut. Krauses Kupferhaar. Jeder Muskel der zuckte wurde von Anakin gesehen. Das zucken von Obi Wan seinen harten Schwanz. Der wilde Rhythmus von seinen Hüften. Obi Wan schnappte nach Luft. Seine Augen geschlossen sein Mund leicht geöffnet. Anakin knurrte. Sein eigener Schwanz stand hart, zeichnete sich in der dunklen Hose perfekt ab. Obi Wan öffnete seine Augen, blickte zu Anakin. Er konnte das Verlangen von dem jüngeren fast schmecken. Die Luft so stickig. Es roch nach Schweiß. Der Kupferhaarige blickte mit Augen wie geschmolzenes Gold zu Anakin und grinste. Es sah Teuflisch aus. Anakin erschüttert erneut. Obi Wan Stöhnte: „ Aaana-ahahanakin.“ Anakin drehte sein Handgelenk leicht und beobachtete wie Obi Wan sich wölbte. Seine helle Haut, das feuchte Haar. Der Jedi auf dem Bett stöhnte hörte Anakin seine Stimme im Kopf. Ein leises flüstern: „ Ja Meister.“ Obi Wan konnte nichts tun außer zu Stöhnen. Anakin versuchte nun verzweifelt vom Stuhl zu entkommen. Die Luft flackerte vor Hitze. Glühende Augen die ihn beobachten. Anakin gefiel der Anblick. Wie sein Meister schwer atmend ihn beobachtete. Obi Wan nahm langsam seine Hand von seinem Schwanz und bewegte den Finger. Anakin war erlöst sofort eilte er zum Bett. Die Hitze war zum verrückt werden. Anakin ließ seine Hand nur Millimeter über Obi Wan seinen Köpfe schweben. Obi Wan knurrte dunkel. Seine Sinne im Rausch der Lust. Hitze zwischen Anakin seiner Hand und den sich vor verlangen und Vergnügen wölbenden Körper. Obi Wan spürte jede Bewegung von Anakin fühlte Anakin seine Sehnsucht. Der Sith keuchte auf. Seine Stimme gebrochen sein Stöhnen rau. Anakin beugte sich vor und Küsste Obi Wan. Heiße Haut auf heißer Haut. Obi Wan stöhnte in den Kuss. Er schob seine Hände über Anakin seinen Rücken und drückte ihn auf die Lacken. Mit einer schnellen Drehung saß Obi Wan auf der Brust seines Schülers. Anakin blickte an seinen Meister hoch und knurrte. Obi Wan grinste und schob seine Hand wieder um seinen Schwanz. Anakin ließ seine Finger über Obi Wan seinen Arsch tanzen. Sein eigener Schwanz stand schmerzhaft hart in seiner Hose. Der Padawan keuchte. Obi Wan knurrte dunkel und zuckte mit seiner Hüfte. Sein langes Haar hing wild vor seinem Gesicht, seine goldenen Augen funkelten, mit einem erleichternden Stöhnen befleckte er Anakin sein Gesicht. Der Padawan hatte seine Augen geschlossen, sein Mund leicht geöffnet. Gefangen in der Lust seines Meisters. Anakin schmeckte die süße Freude von Obi Wan und keuchte. Klebrig, nass rann es an Anakin seinen, Mund, Hals und Haar entlang. Obi Wan grinste und hauchte atemlos: „ Oh Anakin du Wunder.“ Anakin öffnete seine Augen und blickte Obi Wan an. Der Jedi stand von seinen Schüler und blickte auf den nassen Fleck zwischen Anakins Beinen. Anakin grinste und leckte sich die Lippen. Obi Wan reichte ihn ein Handtuch und legte sich neben Anakin. Das Zimmer war erfüllt von heißer Luft. Von draußen drangen die Geräusche der Stadt in den Tempel. Anakin blickte zu seinen Meister. Seine Augen funkelten gelb mit dunkeln des Zimmers. Obi Wan lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sommersprossen auf heller Haut die dich bis zu seinem Arsch Runter zogen. Obi Wan schlief ohne Decke. Er strahlte wärme aus. Seine Haut war immer warm. Sein Haar breitete sich über das Kissen. Anakin vergrub seine Nase in den Kupferhaar. Es roch nach Lilien. Er schlief ein.


	4. Geblendet

Am nächsten Morgen

Obi Wan saß auf einem blutroten Kissen und verlor sich in der Macht. Seine Präsenz dunkel lila und flüsternd in einer alten Sprache. Anakin kniete hinter ihn und kämmte das lange, Kupferhaar, ließ es durch seine Hand laufen wie ein Fluss aus Bronze. Das noch feuchte Haar roch nach Lilien. Anakin blickte auf die Sommersprossen in Obi Wan seinen Nacken. Er verspürte das Verlangen über Obi Wan seine Haut zu lecken. Spürte wie seine leisten kribbelt und sein Schwanz sich in seiner Hose aufrichtete. Das dicke, feine Haar in seiner Hand. Er unterdrückte ein keuchen. Er müsste sich ablenken und flüsterte in den Nacken seines Meisters: „ Was wird der Rat sagen?“ Obi Wan spürte den heißen Atem von Anakin an seiner Haut und öffnete seine goldenen Augen. Er antworte: „ Sie werden sofort handeln Junge. Der Rat ist dumm und leichtgläubig“. Anakin begann das Haar zu flechten. Er liebte es wie es dich auf seiner Haut anfühlte. Liebte die Farbe. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein Schwanz stand nun schmerzhaft hart. Er fragte mit rauchiger stimme: „ Wenn sie mir nicht Glauben, Meister?“ Obi Wan sah über seine Schulter in Anakins gelben Augen und schnurrte mit einem frechen grinsen: „ Oh süßer Schüler, sie werden dir Glauben. Dafür werde ich sorgen.“ Anakin blickte auf den langen Flechtzopf und nickte. Obi Wan sah wieder nach vorne und schloss die Augen. Das penetrante piepen von Obi Wans Com ertönte und brachte den Jedi zum knurren. Anakin band den Zopf mit einem langen Leder Band zusammen. Obi Wan zog den Com mit der Macht vom Tisch und sagte mit freundlicher Stimme: „ Kenobi.“ Mundi seine Stimme ertönte unter Rauschen und knacken. „ Meister Kenobi ihr Schiff ist in einer halben Stunde bereit. Der Rat wünscht sie vor Abreise nochmals zu sprechen.“ Obi Wan verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte mühe nicht zu keuchen als er Anakin seinen Atem im Nacken spürte. Die Hände seines Schülers die an sein Haar zogen. Er spürte wie Anakin ihn sein harten Schwanz gegen den Rücken drücke. Könnte das brennend Verlangen seines Padawan spüren. Er atmete durch und antworte: „ Ich werde mich sofort auf dem Weg machen. Meister Mundi.“ Das Gespräch endete und Obi Wan ließ den Com neben sich auf den Boden fallen. Anakin küsste und leckte an Obi Wan seinen Nacken. Seine Hände hielten noch immer den Zopf. Obi Wan knurrte: „ Anakin.“ Er kämpfte gegen das Verlangen die Augen zu schließen und sich seinen Schüler hin zu geben. Obi Wan entzog sich Anakin mit einen schnaufen. Er stand auf und reichte Anakin die Hand. Der Junge ergriff die Hand und wurde auf seine Beine gezogen. Obi Wan zog Anakin in einen Kuss, schob seine Zunge in den warmen, nassen Mund seines Schülers und entlockte ihn ein keuchen. Er löste sich von Anakin mit einem knurren. Anakin summte: „ Meister.“ Er grinste breit. Obi Wan lächelte. Anakin begann ihm am Hals zu Küssen. Schob langsam die Tunika von Obi Wan seine Schultern und ließ seine Zunge über die mit Sommersprossen verzierte Schulter Rutschen. Obi Wan keuchte. Die Zunge des Padawan Schülers zog sich über seine Brust durch kupferfarbenes Haar. Obi Wan schob seine Hände in Anakins Haar und schloss die Augen. Genoss die Wärme, nasse Züge die über seine Haut glitt. Anakin sah zu seinen Meister auf. Seine Hände an Obi Wan seiner Hüfte. Der Padawan spurte Obi Wan seine Wärme und schob seine rechte Hand über den halb harten Schwanz, der sich durch Obi seine helle Hose abzeichnet. Der Jedi öffnete seine goldenen Augen und sah zu Anakin runter. Anakin zog ihn die Hose runter und schob seine Hände auf Obi Wan seinen Arsch. Der Jedi knurrte auf als er feuchte, Hitze um seinen Schwanz spürte. Anakin ließ seine Zunge über empfindliche Haut rutschen und neckte harte Muskeln. Seine Finger zogen über Obi Wan seinen Hintern. Der Jedi schloss erneut die Augen und stöhnte auf. Seine Finger krallten sich in das kurze Haar. Anakin ließ von dem harten nassen Schwanz ab und begann kleine Bisse an Obi Wan sein Oberschenkel zu setzen.


	5. Geblendet

Obi Wan knurrte dunkel und schnürte: „ Anakin.“ Der Padawan schob seine Hand über Obi Wan seinen Bauch. Erneut nahm er den harten Schwanz in den Mund. Dies seine Zunge die harte Länge auf und ab gleiten. Obi Wan sein keuchen würde lauter. Seine Muskel Spanten sich an. Anakin schob seine Hände an die Hüften seines Meisters und hielt ihn still. Obi Wan sein griff wurde fester. Anakin schauderte er liebte es wie sein Meister roch, wie er schmeckte. Mit einen rauen Stöhnen kam Obi Wan. Anakin sein Mund füllte sich mit warmer Feuchtigkeit. Er schluckte es. Sein Blick richtete er wieder auf Obi Wan sein leicht geröstetes Gesicht und lächelte. Der Jedi schob seine zitternden Finger um Anakin sein Kin und zog ihn hoch. Anakins Mundwinkel Schimmerten feucht und Obi Wan küsste ihn. Schmeckte seine eigene Freude. Er hauchte Anakin in sein Ohr: „ Du bist ein guter Junge.“ Anakin sein Blick viel auf den dicken Flechtzopf der über Obi Wan seine linke Schulter hing und sah in goldene Augen. Obi Wan zog sich wieder an und sprach leicht außer Atem: „ Pack die Sachen schon mal ein und lass das verblödete Patt auf dem Bett liegen.“ Anakin nickte und antworte: „ Wie ihr wünscht mein Meister.“ Obi Wan musste lachen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging zur Tür hinaus. 

Obi Wan hörte Yoda zu. Der sagte: „ Ein Kopfgeldjäger es ist, vor den ihr die Senatorin schützen müsst.“ Der Kupferhaar Jedi nickte und fragte: „ Gab es den schon bedenkliche Anschläge, Meister?“ Deppa nickte und sagte mit einer ruhigen Stimme: „ Ein Gift Anschlag. Die Sensation kam gerade noch mit dem Leben davon. Wir vermuten dass die Anschläge wegen dem neuen Gesetz stadtfinden. Die Sensation ist sehr für die Abschaffung der Armen.“ Obi Wan fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Bart und fragte: „ Ist es möglich dass es sich bei den Anschlägen auch um den Sith Lord handeln könnte. Wir suchen ihn schon so lange wie das Gesetz diskutiert wird.“ Mace nickte nachdenklich und antworte: „ Sollte es sich um den Sith handeln, so müsst ihr besonders vorsichtig sein. Es sind Stimmen im Senat laut geworden, dass dieser Sith manche Politiker im Senat manipuliert hat.“ Yoda brummte: „ Nicht sicher wir uns sein können. Die dunkle Seite, alles sie vor uns verbirgt.“ Einzelne Mitglied nickten. Obi Wan sah Yoda an und sagte nachdenklich: „ Aber es würde einen Sinn machen, Meister. Die dunkle Seite ist auf Armen angewiesen und ein Kopfgeldjäger wäre der ideale Mörder. So müsste dieser Sith sich nicht selbst die Hände dreckig machen.“ Yoda sah sich im Rat um. Mace schnaufte und sagte müde: „ Es wird eure Aufgabe sein diesen Kopfgeldjäger zu finden und zu uns zu bringen. Er wird uns schon sagen für wenn er arbeitet.“ Obi Wan sah Mace an. Ein leichtes nicken. Er wollte ihn am liebsten den Kopf abreißen und ihn dann in den Arsch schieben. Er versuchte die Verachtung für den Rat zu verbergen und lächelte. Yoda ergriff das Wort: „ Beschützen ihr werdet die Senatorin und fassen den Kopfgeldjäger ihr müsst.“ Obi Wan stand von seinem Platz auf und antworte: „ Ich werde mich darum kümmern.“ Der Rat summte: „ Möge die Macht mit dir sein.“ Obi Wan verließ den Saal. Er hatte ihre leeren Blicke gespürt. Die Tür viel zu und Obi Wan fauchte genervt: „ Was für Idioten.“ Mit schnellen Schritten verließ der den Tempel. Obi Wan atmete vor den großen Türen durch. Er hasste diese Prüde Art und diese Langeweile. Es gibt keine Leidenschaft nur Fiedern. Er verdrehte die Augen Leidenschaft. Er grinste. So oft hätte er Anakin auf Yoda seinen Rats sitz gefickt. Er atmete durch. Der Geruch von Abgasen, essen und Müll mischte sich zu dem Geruch von Coruscant. Der Wind brachte die Geräusche von verschiedenen Akzenten und lauten Motorgeräuschen zu ihn.


	6. Geblendet

Anakin stand an einer Lande Plattform und sah Obi Wan auf sich zukommen. Das späte Nachmittags Licht färbte Anakins Haar Gold. Obi Wan grinste Anakin zu. Er fragte: „ Und welches Schiff?“ Anakin deutete auf einen Frachter. Obi Wan knurrte und murmelte: „ Das war ja klar.“ Anakin grinste. Sie gingen in den alten Frachter der sich zum Flug bereit machte.   
Als der Frachter auf Naboo landete fauchte Obi Wan. Er ging auf und ab. Sein Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Anakin saß auf dem Boden und kaute gelangweilt auf einer Frucht. Er sah zu Obi Wan und summte: „ Beruhige dich.“ Obi Wan sah Anakin an und knurrte sauer: „ Ich hasse Naboo. Wie es riecht, wie es aussieht, das Essen. Diese Menschen, die Wesen. Der ganze Planet widert mich an.“ Seine Augen färbten sich Gold. Anakin stand auf und legte seine Arme um Obi Wan. Der Jedi sah zu seinen Padawan auf und knurrte: „ Diese kleine Hündin, Senatorin Padmé Amidala ehemalige Königin von Naboo und jetzt Senatorin eines Scheißhaufens. Die brachte dieses Gesetz erst ins Rollen. Ich beauftrage einen Kopfgeldjäger um die dumme Pute zu töten und er versagt. Jetzt liegt es an dir Junge.“ Er sah Anakin böse an. Anakin nickte und flüsterte: „ Der Plan wird funktionieren, Meister. Es ist so viel Aufregung im Senat durch dieses Gesetz. Seit Jahren wird es immer wieder verhandelt.“ Er Küsste Obi Wan. Mit einem hässlichen Quietschen öffneten sich die Türen und Wesen aller Art drängten zu den Schalen Ausgängen. Anakin ließ von seinen Meister ab. Die zwei gingen raus. Warme Luft. Ein lauter Markt, fröhliche Stimmen und eine helle Sonne. Obi Wan unterdrückte ein angewidertes fauchen. Er knurrte stumpf im Hals. Anakin sah ihn an. Eine junge Frau kam auf sie zu und fragte: „ Sind sie die Jedi?“ Obi Wan wollte gerade was Sagen doch Anakin kam ihn zuvor und antworte: „ Ja.“ Er gab Obi Wan einen Stoß mit den Ellenbogen. Obi Wan sah ihn an und zischte: „ Ich habe gar nichts gesagt.“ Anakin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Die Frau sah die zwei an und führte sie zu einem großen Shuttle. Eine junge Frau mit dunklen Locken sah die zwei Männer an und sagte mit erhabener Stimme: „ Ich bin Padmé Amidala“, ihre Augen musterten Anakin. Obi Wan wollte erneut antworten und knurrte: „ Schön für“, er wurde von Anakin unterbrochen der ihn auf den Fuß trat und sagte: „ Ich bin Anakin Skywalker und das ist Meister Obi Wan Kenobi.“ Padmé lächelte und Obi Wan verdrehte die Augen. Anakin sprach: „ Wir sind nun zu ihren Schutz hier.“ Padmé ihre Augen klebten auf Anakin und sie antworte: „ Nun ich bin mir sicher sie werden ihre Aufgabe gut machen.“ Obi Wan knurrte und packte die Tasche neben sich. Padmé hüpfte ihr schwarzes Kleid zurecht und lächelte Anakin an. Der Jedi Padawan lächelte zurück. Das Shuttle begann sich Abflug bereit zu machen und Padmé sagte: „ Alles weitere besprechen wir dann in meinem Haus.“ Anakin nickte. Obi Wan wollte Kotzen und verzog sein Gesicht. Anakin sah aus den Fenster. Seen, Felder und Häuser. Wälder und Wasserfälle die von Gras bewachsenen Hügeln stürzten. Der Planet Stan in einen klaren Kontrast zu Coruscant. Obi Wan wollte sich auch von einen dieser Hügel stützen. Er verzog sauer sein Gesicht. Für ihn roch der Planet nach Tierscheiße und Lavendel. 

Das Shuttle landete nahe an einem großen Haus mit offenen Räumen und Hellen Vorhängen. Grüne Säulen und Kunstvollen Bildern und Skulpturen. Vor dem Haus standen weitere Frauen und eine Hand voll Männer in Uniform. 

Am Abend war alles besprochen. Die Einteilung von Wach Diensten, Das Abkommen, dass die Senatorin nicht ohne Begleitung in den Garten oder in die Stadt ging. Das vorüber eine Vertretung im Senat für sie sprach. Padmé war mit der Situation eher unzufrieden doch die Anwesenheit von Anakin gefiel ihr. Obi Wan nutze dies und teilte ihr mit das Anakin die Hauptperson ist die sie begleiten und verteidigen würde. Anakin sah Obi Wan an. Der lächelte und erklärte sämtliche Kontrollen und Politische Vorsichtsmaßnahmen.


	7. Geblendet

Nach dem Gespräch zog Obi Wan, Anakin in den Garten. Weg von Padmé und ihren dummen grinsen. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit und sagte zu Anakin: „ Du wirst einfach das machen was ich gesagt habe Junge. Keine Fragen und keine Ausflüchte.“ Der Jedi war angespannt und aggressiv. Anakin nickte, ließ seine Finger durch Obi Wan sein Haar gleiten. Seine Augen funkelten ihn an und er fragte: „ Meister was ist mit einem Training?“ er lächelte und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ein leichtes grinsen zog sich über Obi Wan seine schmalen Lippen und er nickte.

Obi Wan stand da. Sein Haar wehte im Wind. Die Sonne färbte es rot. Seine blaugrünen Augen folgten jeder Bewegung von Anakin. Er stellte sich in Kampfposition. Zwei Finger seines lang ausgestreckten Armes zeigte auf seinen Padawan. Seine dunkelblaue Lichtklinge Nahe seines Kopfes auf Anakin gerichtet. Obi Wan spürte die Hitze der Klinge und lächelte. Seine nackten Füße gruben sich in den warmen Sand. 

Anakin ließ seine Augen über Obi Wan seinen nackten Oberkörper schweifen und grinste. Er hob sein Schwert. Die hellblaue Klinge summte. Seine nackten Füße glitten über das kurze Gras an der Grenze zum Sand. Der Wind zog durch sein kurzes Honighaar und zog an seinem Zopf. Seine hellgraue Tunika war offen und ließ den Blick auf seine glatte Brust zu. Vögel sangen in den Büschen und leise stimmen kamen von der Veranda des Hauses der Senatorin. Die grünblauen Dächer zogen lange Schatten und nicht weit von ihnen glitzerte ein See im Dämmerlicht. 

Obi Wan lachte und summte: „ So willst du mich angreifen Junge!“ Anakin sah auf den Sand und blickte dann zu Obi Wan. Seine Augen schimmerten gelb auf. Obi Wan sah auf den Sand und neckte: „ Ooh du magst kein Sand.“ Anakin knurrte und ging auf Obi Wan zu. Mit schnellen Schlägen kreuzten sich ihre Klingen, glühten im Abendrot. Das Summen war bis auf die kleine Veranda mit den weißen Marmor Boden und einen kunstvoll verzierten Gelände zu hören, auf der Padmé mit Dorme saß. Sie beobachtete Anakin. Ihre dunklen Augen folgte seinen Bewegungen. Ihre lockige, braunen Haare waren zu einer aufwändigen Turm Frisur geflochten. Das hellblaue Kleid ähnelte Wasser was ihren Körper umhüllte und seidig schimmerte. Sie lächelte und flüsterte: „ Glaubst du Anakin würde sich freuen wenn ich Frage ob er mit mir durch den Garten gehen möchte?“ Sie sah Dorme an. Die etwas jüngere Frau im hellrosa Kleid zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und antworte: „ Ihr könnt es versuchen.“ Padmé seufzte und sah wieder zu den zwei Männer. 

Ihr Kampf glich einen Tanz. Sie drehten sich, um kreisten sich. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke. Obi Wan gab Anakin immer wieder Anweisungen. Der Sand wirbelte um ihre Füße. Sie waren sich so nahe dass sie den Atem des anderen auf ihrer Haut spüren konnten. In Obi Wan seinen Augen loderte Gold auf. Sie waren perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt. Jeder Bewegung, jeder Schlag. Ein Tanz mit Licht und Feuer das nur zwischen ihnen brannte. Obi Wan grinste Böse und gab Anakin einen Schlag mit den Ellenbogen gegen die Brust. Der jüngere Mann viel zu Boden. Seine Klinge erlosch und der silberne Griff rollte über den lockeren , weißen Sand. Obi Wan richtete seine Klinge auf Anakin seinem Hals und flüsterte: „Du hast verloren Junge.“ Anakin grinste und antworte: „ Oh ich denke nicht so“, mit den Worten trat er Obi Wan die Beine weg. Der Jedi keuchte und stürzte auf seinen Schüler. Seine Klinge ging mit einem schnurren aus . Obi Wan lag zwischen Anakins Beine. Seine Hände auf Anakin seiner Brust. Anakin grinste ihn an. Obi Wan Augen waren jetzt golden. Er flüsterte: „ Hallo du.“ Anakin ergriff Obi Wan seine Hände und versuchte den älteren Mann von sich zu drücken. Die zwei rollten über den Sand.


	8. Geblendet

Padmé stand auf und sprach mit Wut in der Stimme: „ Ich werde es jetzt beenden.“ Dorme nickte stumm und sah wie Padmé zu den zwei Männern ging. Der Geruch von Lavendel lag schwer in der Luft. 

Obi Wan schob Anakin sein Knie zwischen die Beine und drückte ihn zu Boden. Seine Stirn an die von Anakin und flüsterte: „ Ani es ist vorbei. Ich stehe deutlich über dir.“ Anakin ließ seine Hüfte gegen Obi Wan sein Knie Schleifen und keuchte: „ Du unterschätzt meine Macht Meister.“ Obi Wan seinen Haar streichelte Anakins Gesicht. Ihre Finger verhedderten sich ineinander. 

Ein Schatten viel auf sie und ließ die aufblicken. Padmé stand da und sagte streng: „ Ich wünsche das sie in das Haus zurück kehren. Es ist Zeit und ich möchte sicher schlafen. Sie sind nicht zum Training hier. Sie sollen mich vor einem Killer schützen.“ Anakin grinste frech und antworte: „ Ja Senatorin wir werden unverzüglich zu ihnen kommen.“ Padmé sah zu Obi Wan der nun auf Anakins Hüfte saß und sein Haar zu einem Zopf band. Er blickte Padmé an und sagte: „ Wir werden gleich da sein. Ich muss noch mit meinem Padawan sprechen.“ Sie sah ihn fragend an. Er kämpfte gegen ein böses fauchen und sprach: „ Ich werde euch nicht länger schützen können. Der Rat hat mich gebeten zu ihnen zurück zukommen. Mein Padawan wird sich um ihre Sicherheit kümmern.“ Padmé lächelte und sah Anakin an. Sie nickte und sagte: „ Ich werde sie im Esszimmer erwarten.“ Ihre Augen Ruten noch immer auf Anakin. Obi Wan verzog kurz das Gesicht und nickte. Padmé ging. Obi Wan sah ihr nach bis sie mit Dorme im Haus verschwunden war. Er gab ein böses knurren von sich. 

Anakin zog Obi Wan zu sich runter und in einem Kuss. Obi Wan packte Anakins Handgelenk und erwiderte den Kuss. Der Jedi ließ seine Hüfte gegen die von Anakin schleifen und keuchte in den Kuss. Der Wind zog über ihre verschwitzte Haut. Obi Wan begann Anakin am Hals entlang zu beißen. Er zog eine nasse Spur von Anakins Schlüsselbein runter zu seinen Bauch. Seine Finger spielten mit dem Knopf von Anakins Hose. Der Garten war leer. Obi Wan zog Anakin die Hose runter und sah mit Golden Augen auf. Anakin Schnappte nach Luft. Obi Wan ließ seine Lippen über krauses Haar gleiten. Anakin stöhnte auf als er feuchte Hitze um seinen harten Schwanz spürte. Obi Wan zog seine Zunge über Anakins hatte lange und knurrte gegen seine Haut. Seine Hände Ruten auf der Hüfte des Jungen. Anakin bis sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine Finger fanden den Weg in Obi Wan sein langes Haar. Obi Wan kam über Anakin und drückte seinen Harten Schwanz gegen den von Anakin. Er stöhnte ihn in das Ohr. Anakin schauderte und drückte sich an Obi Wan. Der Jedi Küsste Anakin. Schob ihn seine Zunge in den Mund. Anakin rieb seine Hüfte an die von Obi Wan und keuchte in den Kuss. Ihre Machtverbindung summte miteinander verflochten. Obi Wan zog sich seine Hose aus und begann erneut Anakin zu Küssen. Er schon ihn zwei Finger in den Mund und blickte seinen Schüler an. Seine gelben Augen funkelten. Anakin leckte und saugte an den Fingern und entlockte Obi Wan ein grinsen. Der Jedi flüsterte: „ So ein guter Junge.“ Langsam zog er seine nassen Finger aus Anakins Mund und zog sie über den Flächen Bauch des Jungen. Schnelles atmen und leises flüstern. Obi Wan schob seine Finger in Anakins Loch. Der Junge begann erneut zu Stöhnen. Sein Körper wölbte sich. Obi Wan beobachte das Muskelspiel und knurrte dunkel. Er traf auf Anakins süßen Punkt und ließ den Jungen seinen Namen weinen. Obi Wan zog seine Finger aus Anakin und begann seine Zunge in den Padawan zu schieben.


	9. Geblendet

Anakin krallte sich in den Sand. Schweiß lag auf seiner warmen Haut. Obi Wan legte seine Finger um Anakin seinen Schwanz und streichelte mit den feuchten Finger über die empfindliche Spitze. Anakin knurrte tief. Obi Wan zog seine Zunge aus Anakin und zog in auf sich. Anakin ließ sich auf Obi Wan seinen Harten Schwanz rutschen und Stöhnte in Obi sein Ohr. Der Jedi zog seine Finger über Anakins Rücken. Der Padawan legte seine Stirn an die von Obi Wan. Stöhnen und schneller Atem. Rhythmische Bewegungen. Anakin seine Finger verhedderten sich in das lange sandige Haar. Er zog daran. Ihr Stöhnen wurde eins. Obi Wan spielte mit Anakin seinen Schwanz ließ sich von seinen Jungen reiten. Feuchte Küsse. Zungen die sich berührten. Verschwitzte Haut. Obi Wan biss Anakin in den Hals und kam mit einen dunklen Stöhnen. Anakin folgte ihm über die süße Karte der Erleichterung. Nass und feucht lief es Obi Wan über die Finger. Der Jedi lächelte und blickte schwer atmend auf seine Finger. Er spielte mit Anakin Freude und begann seine Finger ab zu lecken. Anakin sah ihn an. Obi Wan hielt ihn die Finger vor den Mund und flüsterte Befehlerisch: „ los Leck.“ Anakin gehorchte und leckte an den nassen Finger. Er schmeckte sich selbst. Obi Wan flüsterte: „ Du bist so ein guter Junge.“ Die Luft würde Kühler und Obi Wan löste sich langsam von Anakin. Der Padawan stand auf und sammelte mit weichen Beinen seine Sachen ein. Die zwei zogen sich an und gingen in das Haus. 

Im Haus war es still. Es roch nach kalten essen. Obi Wan verzog das Gesicht und flüsterte: „ Ekelhaft.“ Anakin zog mit der Macht eine Platte mit Weintrauben vom Tisch. Er blickte Obi Wan an der sich den Sand aus dem Haar schüttelte und eine Stoffserviette vom Tisch nahm. Er blickte zu Anakin und summte: „ Mein süßer Schüler.“ Anakin nickte und schluckte die Traube runter. Er ging auf Obi Wan zu und sah auf den Stoff. Langsam legte Obi Wan den Stoff in Anakin seinen Mund und flüsterte: „ Ich bin stolz auf dich mein hübscher.“ Er küsste Anakin auf die Stirn und zog einen Dolch aus seiner Gürteltasche. Anakin spürte sein eigenes Herz schlagen. Der Dolch bestand aus Lava Stein. Er war mit spitzen Zähnen und einem Loch in der Klinge. Der Griff war mit Silber verziert. Obi Wan sah auf die Klinge und flüsterte: „ Bist du bereit?“ Anakin biss auf den Stoff und nickte. Obi Wan seine Augen Glüten auf. Anakin schloss seine Augen die Klinge an seiner Schläfe spürte. Er krallte sich in Obi Wans Tunika und knurrte. Obi Wan begann die Klinge in Anakins Haut zu bohren, zog die Klinge durch seine Haut. Blut lief über die Klinge, über Obi Wan seine Hand. Anakin begann zu zittern als ihn der Schmerz umwickelte. Die Klinge zog sich nahe seines Auges entlang. Ein Tiefer Schnitt. Das Blut rann dunkelrot seine Wange entlang und das Schreien würde von Stoff geschluckt. Obi Wan flüsterte beruhigende Worte auf einer dunklen Sprache. Sein Blick sah sich prüfend den Schnitt an. Er reichte von der Schläfe bis zum Wangenknochen. Anakin öffnet die Augen. Gelb funkelten sie seinen Meister an. Sein Atem ging schnell und der Schmerz dröhnte im Kopf. Obi Wan legte seine warme Hand an Anakins Kin und summte: „ Guter Junge.“ Die Wunde ließ den Blick auf den Wangenknochen zu. Anakin spürte das warme Blut seinen Hals lang laufen und nahm sich mit zitternden Fingern den Knebel aus dem Mund. Obi Wan sah sich die Klinge an und lächelte. Mit einem zwinkern leckte er das Blut von der Klinge ab. Anakin lehnte sich an die kühle Wand und blinzelte. Der Schmerz war schrecklich. Obi Wan zog Anakin in einem sengenden Kuss. Als er sich löste war seine Wange blutverschmiert. Er hauchte Anakin in sein Ohr: „ Ich erwarte dich auf Geonosis.“ Anakin keuchte und nickte langsam. Ihn rann noch immer Blut aus der Wunde. Obi Wan sah kurz auf den Zopf und mit einem glatten Schnitt war er ab. Der Jedi flüsterte: „ Den wirst du nicht mehr brauchen.“ Anakin packte Obi Wan und Küsse ihn erneut. Obi Wan knurrte dunkel und hielt den Zopf in seiner Blutverschmierten Hand. Das Haar sog das Blut auf. Obi Wan entzog sich den Kuss und schob den Zopf in eine Gürteltasche. Er ließ Anakin im Esszimmer zurück.


	10. Geblendet

Anakin schwankte aus dem Zimmer und rief: „ Hilfe! Ich bin verletzen.“ Eine junge Frau kam angelaufen und starte ihn erschrocken an. Blut tropfte auf den glatten grünlichen Boden. Sofort nahm sie ihn in einen Raum mit und sagte panisch: „ Ich werde Hilfe holen.“ Padmé kam der Frau entgegen und fragte: „ Was ist das für ein lärm?“ Die Frau zischte atemlos: „ Anakin“. Padmé rannte in den Raum und fragte den Blutenden Jedi: „ O Gott ist es schlimm? Wer war das? Anakin?“ Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. Die junge Frau kam mit einem Arzt zurück. Anakin summte heißer: „ Es tut mir leid, Padmé das ich sie geweckt haben. Obi Wan hat mich verletzt. Ich werde es ihnen später sagen.“ Der Artur schob die sichtlich nervöse Frau raus und brummte müde: „ Ich werde mich darum kümmern.“ 

Nachdem Anakin versorgt war brachte Padmé ihn zu sein Zimmer. Anakin stand vor seiner Zimmertür und flüsterte: „ Danke Padmé.“ Die Senatorin lächelte breit und flüsterte: „ Rufe nach mir, wenn du mich brauchst.“ Anakin nickte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie sah ihn an. Er ging in sein Zimmer.

Anakin lag im Bett. Die Warme Luft stand im Raum. Er träumte. Blaue Augen die sich sich Bernstein färbten. Eine Stimme die dunkel und angenehm wie schwarzer Samt flüsterte: „ Helfe ihn Anakin! Helfe meinen Obi Wan Rache zu nehmen. Lasst alles brennen.“ Anakin wollte etwas sagen doch er spürte einen Druck auf seiner Brust. Er bekam keine Luft. Die Stimme flüsterte: „ Töte sie, Recht euch, ihr seit die Herrscher der Galaxie.“ Die Stimme verstummte und Anakin schreckte hoch. Er konnte Rauch riechen. Schnappte nach Luft. Der Geruch änderte sich in den Geruch von wilden Kräutern. Anakin sah sich um. Ein leises klopfen an der Tür. 

Anakin stand auf. Seine dunkel blaue Schlaghose rutschte leicht und lag locker an seiner Hüfte. Krauses, kurzes Haar zog sich von seinen Nabel runter in die Hose. Der Marmorboden war kalt. Die Wunde an seiner Gesichtsseite brannte und stach. Anakin öffnete die Tür und blickte in Padmé ihr Gesicht. Sie trug ein weißes Nachthemd mit Spitze und Perle Träger. Anakin fragte leise: „ Ist alles Okay?“ Sie nickte und antworte: „ Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht Anakin.“ Der junge Mann lächelte und sagte: „ Sollte ich mir nicht eher Sorgen um dich machen Padmé?“ Sie lächelte und fragte: „ Kann ich rein?“ Anakin nickte und trat zur Seite. Sie roch nach Lavendel .Anakin schloss die Tür und ging auf sie zu. Padmé stand vor seinen Bett und fragte: „Anakin wie ist das mit dem Schnitt passiert und wo ist Kenobi?“ Anakin lächelte und antworte: „ Ich sagte Obi Wan das ich glaube, dass ich Gefühle für dich habe. Er wurde zornig. Wir stritten uns und er zog ein Messer. Es ging alles so schnell. Ich konnte plötzlich nicht mehr denken nur noch schmerzen. Er ist verschwunden.“ Padmé schauderte und flüsterte: „ Dieser Kenobi ist merkwürdig, Unheimlich.“ Anakin nickte und hauchte ihr ins Ohr: „ Er wird mich beim Jedi Rat verraten. Ich werde von den Jedi ausgeschlossen aber es ist mir egal wenn ich dich dafür bekommen kann.“ Padmé grinste breit und plötzlich Küsste Anakin sie. Die Senatorin schmolz gegen den Padawan Schüler. Anakin legte seine Arme um sie und schob seine Hände an ihren Rücken hoch und schob Sie Richtung Bett. Die zwei vielen auf die glatten Lacken. Anakin schmeckte Melone und Vanille. Langsam schob Anakin seine Hände über ihre Brüste und flüsterte: „ Du bist so wunderschön.“ Padmé begann seinen Hals entlang zu küssen. Ihre Hüfte bewegte sich rhythmisch auf seiner. Anakin zog unbemerkt mit der Macht sein Lichtschwert zu sich. Padmé löste sich von Anakins Hals und hauchte: „ Oh Anakin.“ Anakin zog die in einen Kuss.


	11. Geblendet

Vorsichtig schob er den Griff seines Lichtschwerts zwischen sich und Padmé und zündete es. Die Klinge jagte mit einen vertrauten Summen durch die Senatorin. Glühten für Sekunden blau auf. Padmé röchelte und starrte Anakin mit aufgerissen Augen an. Der Junge schob sie angewidert von sich runter und stand auf. Ihr Körper landete auf den Boden. Ihr Gesicht starr. Ihr Atem erloschen. Anakin zog sich an. Anakin seine Augen funkelten gelb und er betrachtete sich das Angst erfüllte Gesicht. Er legte den Kopf schräge und knurrte: „ Wenn ich bedenke wie du über Obi Wan gesprochen hast.“ Mit einem erneuten blauen Aufleuchten schlug er ihr den Kopf ab und trat ihn unters Bett. Ohne ihr noch einen ich zu schenken ging er aus dem Zimmer. 

Auf seinen Weg begann er Dekoration zu zerstören, tötete jeden der seinen Weg kreuzte. Immer wieder erschien die Klinge wie ein blauer Blitz und bohrte sich durch Menschen. Anakin sein Weg wurde von Leichen gezeichnet. 

Er eilte zu einem kleinen Raumschiff und flog Richtung Coruscant. Zurück zum Rat. Während des Fluges löste er die Naht seiner Wunde. Er verzog Schmerzerfüllt sein Gesicht. Der schmerz zog durch ihn. Das Blut lief ihn über seine Finger. Dicke dunkle Tropfen die auf den Boden landeten. Vor ihn baute sich der Planet Coruscant auf, all seine Lichter glüten. Glichen einen Netz das sich über den Planeten zog. Mit einem leichten ruckeln trat er in die Atmosphäre ein. Das Blut lief auf die Schaltfläche und rann an Hebel und Knöpfen entlang als er den Autopiloten einschaltete. Er zog sein Lichtschwert und zündete es. Blau summte die Klinge auf. Das Licht strahlte Hitze aus und knackte. Anakin kämpfte den dunklen Ärmel seiner Tunika hoch und atmete tief durch. Die Klinge brannte sich in seiner Haut. Das Fleisch an seinen Arm schwarz, stinkend und der Schmerz raubte ihn für Sekunden den Versand. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und mit verschwommener sich sendete er einen Notruf an den Tempel. „ Ich bin verwundert, ich musste flüchten. Obi Wan tötete die Senatorin.“ Er brach den Funkspruch ab. Der Schmerz zwang ihn durch zu Atmen. Das Blut seiner Wunde tropfte auf seine dunkle Kleidung. Er versuchte die Augen auf zu halten. Langsam setzte das Schiff zur Landung an. Anakin zog sich zu der schmalen Tür. Alles schmerzte. Ein Gedanke. Es ist für den Plan.

Als sein Schiff gelandet war schwankte Anakin raus. Luminara und zwei Medizinische Druiden standen da. Anakin versuchte nach etwas zu greifen doch es war nichts da. Er brach blutend zusammen. Die Jedi Heilerin zog Anakin auf die Trage die, die Druiden dabei hatten. Er wurde in den Tempel gebracht. Er wurde in den Krankenflügel gebracht. 

Obi Wan kam müde und in den Morgenstunden an. Die Königin von Geonosis verneigte sich vor ihn und sprach gebrochen: „ Lord Lithium. Schön euch zu sehen.“ Obi Wan nickte und fauchte: „ Ich bin müde und möchte ein Bad nehmen.“ Ohne die Königin weiter zu beachten ging er. Das Gebäude aus Stein und Sand. Türme ragten in den dich rosa färbende Himmel. Qualm drang aus schmalen schlitzen im Boden.   
Obi Wan Schritt einen langen Flur entlang. Die Wände aus Sandstein. Kunstvoll verziert. Als er in seinem Zimmer kam standen zwei Geonosianer da. Sie trugen Schwerte Goldketten und waren kunstvoll mit blauer Farbe bemalt. Ihre Flügel Schimmerten im Licht. Der Sith sah sie mit goldenen Augen an. Der etwas kleiner knackte und zeigte richtug Bad. Obi Wan nickte stumm und ging in den Raum. Das Badezimmer aus brauen Stein. In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Badewanne gefüllt mit dampfenden Wasser. Der Sith Lord zog sich seine Jedi Kleidung aus und stieg in die Wanne. Ein leises knurren verließ ihn. Die zwei Geonosianer stellten sich vor der Tür des Badezimmers. Obi Wan schloss die Augen und suchte in der Macht nach Anakin. Seine schwarze Nachtunterschrift war in ruhigen Wellen zu spüren. Obi Wan zog heftig daran und schnurrte: „ Anakin“.


	12. Geblendet

Anakin schreckte auf. Er war im Krankenflügel. Weiße Vorhänge vor langen Fenstern, der Geruch von Reinigungsmittel und Desinfektionsmittel. Es war still. Neben ihn in einem Bett lag ein Padawan. Er war allerhöchsten dreizehn Jahre alt. Der Junge schlief. Ihm fehlte eine Hand. Anakin hörte Obi Wan seine Stimme im Kopf. Ein Blick in den Spiegel der nahe seines Bettes stand. Die Wunde war sauber genäht. Dich und rot zog sie sich an seiner Gesichtsseite entlang. Langsam stand er auf. Ein Druide fragte ihn mit Blechstimme: „ wo wollen sie hin? Sie sind noch nicht entlassen.“ Anakin schob sich an den Druiden vorbei aus der Tür und antworte: „ Doch bin ich“. Er schlich in richtig Der Zimmer. Er musste aus den Nachthemd raus. 

Obi Wan lag im Bett. Es war aus Stein mit schwarzen Lacken. Der Raum war riesig. Ein Spiegel an der Decke. Der Steinerne Boden war wie die Wände. Kyberkristalle funkelten in rot in den Wänden und hielten das Zimmer in ein schummriges Licht. Große Fenster durch den die Sonne kroch. Der Sith lag auf dem Bauch. Sein langes Haar hing über sein Rücken und reichte ihn bis zum Steißbein. Die dunkle Decke um seinen Hüften gewickelt. Neben seinem Bett stand ein kleiner Tisch auf dem eine Schale mit Feuer brannte. Die Wachen vor der Tür unterhielten sich leise. Der Sith Lord öffnete müde die Augen und streckte sich. Ein Mann betrat den Raum stillschweigend und legte schwarze Wäsche an das Bettende. Obi Wan steckte sich und sah den Mann an. Er hatte seinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und summte: „ Mein Lord.“ Neben der Schalle lag ein Lichtschwert. Obi Wan grinste Böse und stand auf. Er sah den Mann an, der auf dem Weg zur Tür war und knurrte dunkel: „ Sage den Klonen bescheid wir bekommen Besuch.“ Der Mann blickte Obi Wan an. Der Sith Lord stand unbekleidet neben seinem Bett und sah sich die Kleidung an. Ohne den Mann mit den grünen Augen und der Harken Nase zu beachten zog er sich an. Die Sonne stand schräge am Himmel und der Mann fragte: „ Wünschen sie etwas zu Essen?“ Der Sith Band sich seine schwarze Hose zu und nickte. Der Mann verließ eilig den Raum. 

Anakin zog sich seine dunkle Jedi Robe an und sah sich um. Das Patt lag noch immer auf dem Bett. Er nahm sich das Pett und ging zügig Richtung Ratssaal.

Obi Wan saß an einem großen Tisch uns sah sich einen Teller mit Obst und Gemüse an. Die Königin von Geonosis saß ihm gegenüber und fragte: „ Wo ist euer Schüler?“ Obi Wan sah auf und antworte: „ Auf dem Weg.“ Er schob sich eine lila Weintraube in den Mund und grinste. Der Mann mit der Hacken Nase kam zu ihn und sagte leiste: „ Die Klone und Druiden sind bereit Meister Lithium.“ Obi Wan machte eine abweisende Hand Bewerbung und nickte. Er blickte zur Königin. Diese gab knackende Laute von sich und sprach: „ Ich werde meine Kriger in der Arena versammeln.“ Der Sith lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schnurrte: „ Sobald mein Plan aufgeht. Könnt ihr mit Coruscant machen was ihr wollt. Hoheit.“ Er grinste und schob sich noch eine Weintraube in den Mund. Die Königin gab einen aufgeregten Flügelschlag von sich und fragte: „ Ist euch der Planet egal Lord?“ Obi Wan nickte und antworte: „ Ja ihr könnt ihn vernichten, bevölkern oder ihn zum scheißen benutzen. Ich bevorzuge Mustafa.“ Er zog mit der Macht ein Stück Birne zu sich und lachte.


	13. Geblendet

Anakin kam in den Ratssaal. Sein Blick viel auf Obi Wan seinen leeren Platz. Yoda sah Anakin an und fragte: „ Was du uns sagen möchtest junger Skywalker?“ Anakin stellte sich in die Mitte des Stuhlkreis. Der Raum roch nach Gummi und Schweiß. Anakin versuchte den Ekel den er verspürte zu unterdrücken. Er sah Yoda an und sagte mit belegter Stimme: „ Ich bin auf den schnellsten Weg zurück gekommen. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Obi Wan ist ein Sith er hat uns alle geblendet. Ich war nicht schnell genug um ihn aufzuhalten. Er hat die Senatorin einfach getötet. Er hat mich verwundert. Ich denke er dachte das ich tot bin.“ Er sah sich im Rat um. Geschockte Gesichter und leises flüstern. Mundi räusperte sich und sagte mit entsetzter stimme: „ Obi Wan war ein Mitglied des Rates. Er hat nach dem Sith gesucht. Ich kann nicht glauben dass er ein Sith sein soll.“ Anakin sah Mundi an und sagte: „ Er war mein Meister und ich habe es nicht gewusst. Er befindet sich jetzt auf Geonosis. Sein Name ist nicht länger Obi Wan. Er ist Darth Lithium. Sein Blick viel auf das Patt was er in seiner Hand hielt. Mit Zitternden Händen reichte er es Yoda. Der Großmeister nahm das Patt von Anakin und sah sich die Nachricht an. Er verzog sauer sein Gesicht und gab es Anakin zurück. Ein schweres Schnauben Verließ ihn und er sah zu Mace. Der setzte sich in seinem Stuhl aufrecht und fragte mit strenger Stimme: „ Und woher weißt du das junger Skywalker?“ Anakin sah Mace an und antworte: „ Davon.“ Er gab ihn das Datenpatt und sprach weiter: „ Es befindet sich eine Anwendung darauf. Ich nehme an das Kenobi einen Meister hat der auf ihn wartet. Es ist der Sith Lord nach dem wir seid Jahren suchen.“ Mace nahm das Patt und betrachte sich die Nachricht. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und gab Anakin das Patt zurück. In seinem Gesicht war Enttäuschung zu erkennen. Eine drückende Stille legte sich in den Saal. Anakin sah zu seinen Füßen und flüsterte traurig: „ Wir müssen doch was unternehmen.“ Mace nickte und sagte: „ Wir werden nach Geonosis aufbrechen halte dich bereit Skywalker.“ Anakin nickte. Der Rat summte ein leises: „ Möge die Macht mit dir sein.“ Anakin verneigte sich und verließ den Saal. Ein böses grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht als sich die Tür hinter ihn schloss. Er ging in sein und Obi Wans Zimmer.

Zielstrebig zog er ein Lichtschwert aus dem schmalen Schrank und zündete es. Eine feuerrote Klinge schnurrte auf. Anakin grinste und ließ die Klinge erlöschen. Er ging aus dem Zimmer. Mace, Kit, Yoda, Mundi und Luminara mit ihrer Padawan standen schon an einen der Schiffe und sahen sich um. Anakin sah wie ein weiteres Schiff eine Schar von Jedi einsammelte. Anakin stieg in das Schiff. Mit lauten Motorgeräuschen hob es ab. Anakin sah aus einen kleinen Fenster wie sich der riesige Planet unter ihnen erstreckte. Die Lichter die wie ein Netz über den Planeten gezogen waren wurden kleiner und einem ruckeln gingen sie in den Hyperraum. Sterne zogen in langen strichen an ihnen vorbei. Blicke würden ausgetauscht und eine leichte Anspannung mischte sich mit Nervosität. 

Obi Wan stand in der sandigen Arena und blickte in den Himmel. Einheimische rannten und flogen um ihn Rum. Der Wind wirbelte den Stand auf. Obi Wan sein Haar wehte im Wind. Die weiten Ärmel seiner schwarzen Tunika legten sich um seine Arme. Seine schwarze Lederhose glänzte im Licht. Die dunklen Stiefel färbten sich gräulich durch den Sand. Auf der Tunika die an seiner Hüfte endete schimmerten Feuer Elemente aus Metall. Sie spiegelten in der Sonne. Obi Wan grinste. Seine Goldenen Augen stachen von sein langen Kupferhaar ab. Das in wilden Strähnen vor sein Gesicht hing. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Griff von seinem Lichtschwert. Es war Schwarz. An den Enden Silber und ein verzierten S war auf den silbernen Enden eingraviert. Die Lederhose saß eng an seinen Beinen und an seiner Hüfte. Bänder waren in Kreuz Muster an den Hosenbeinen entlang gezogen.


	14. Geblendet

Die kleine stellen seiner Haut zeigten. Ein schwarzes Holster für seinen Dolch war an seinem rechten Oberschenkel befestigt. Der schwarze Griff aus Perlmutt schimmerte im Licht. Hinter Obi Wan sammelten sich Bewaffnet Druiden, Goenosianer die mit Schmuck geschmückt waren, mit sperren Bewaffnet. Klone mit schweren Waffen in weißer Rüstung. Die Sonne brannte und der Wind trübte die Sicht. Stille lag in der großen Arena. Die Schiffe Jedi landeten nicht weit der Arena. Sand und Rauch trübe die Sicht. Langsam bewegte sich die große Gruppe vorwärts. Anakin konnte Obi Wan spüren. Seine rechte Hand Rute an den Griff seines Lichtschwerts. Vor der Arena standen große Skulpturen von zwei Geonosianischen Kriegern. Ihre Sperre schimmerten Gold. Anakin ging neben Kit. Der Große, grüne Jedi der einen Tintenfisch ähnelte sah sich um. Stille nur das Geräusch des Windes und das knacken des Standes unter ihren Schuhen. Der Wind schleuderte den Sand auf. Anakin kniff die Augen zusammen. Er konnte Mace hören der flüsterte: „ Ein Sandsturm.“ Die Sicht wurde immer schlechter. Die Gruppe befand sich nun in der Arena. Verschleiert erkannten sie Säulen mit Ketten und Sitzplätze hinter einer Bande. Anakin drehte sich um sich selbst. Leise knacken begleitete das jaulen des Windes. Plötzlich ertönte ein zischen. Rotes Licht wie Feuer biss sich durch den Sand. Die Jedi zündeten ihre Schwerter. Lichter von Grün, Blau und ein Lilla Licht Glühten durch den Sandsturm. Anakin erkannte die Silierte von Obi Wan und grinste. Er hörte Yoda der brummte: „ Anakin vor dir er ist.“ Anakin fuhr Rum und zündete sein Schwert. Feuerrot schlug die Klinge nach Yoda. Er hörte Obi Wan lachen. Mit einen schurren drehte er seine Doppelklinge. Es fielen Schüsse. Das Schreien von Klonen. Befehle von Geonosianern. Anakin trat an die Seite von Obi Wan. Der Sith lachte und erkannt Mace vor sich. Schreie. Angst lag in der Luft. Der Geruch von Rauch und Blut. Sand brannte in den Augen und der Wind nahm ein den Atem. Anakin brüllte auf er rutschte zwischen Kit und Mundi über den Sand und schnitt Beiden in die Beine. Obi Wan seine Augen funkelten. Er ging in seinen hass und der Leidenschaft für den Kampf auf. Seine Klinge kreuzte sich mit der von Mace. Das knacken dröhnte in den Ohren. Eine Melodie von Schüssen und schreien. Langsam ließ der Wind nach. Dunkelrote Pfützen die sich mit den Sand mischten. Anakin stolperte über einen zerstören Druiden. Obi Wan drehte sich war plötzlich im Kampf mit Yoda und Mace. Leichen lagen rum, brachten Klone zum Fallen. Anakin bekam Sand in die Augen. Eine Gestalt. Schmerzen die durch sein Arm zogen. Er brüllte auf. Der Geruch von verbrannten Fleisch. Anakin landete mit dem Gesicht in einer Lache aus Blut. Tote Geonasianer. Verletzte. Abgerissene Flügel. Hilfe rufe. Schüsse die Knapp an Anakin lag jagten. Er suchte Obi Wan. Klone und Druiden flogen. Jedi nutzten die Macht. Obi Wan schrie. Anakin fuhr rum. Mace drückte den Sith zu Boden. Obi Wan spürte die Hitze der lila Klinge. Ein Druide schoss auf Luminara. Kit Fisto zog sich über den Boden. Ihn fehlten Tentakeln und ein Auge. Die Schreie glichen dem Wahnsinn. Der Gestank nahm zu. Anakin hechtete zu Obi Wan. Der Sith grinste und knurrte: „ Ihr widert mich an Windu.“ Er trat ihn mit einen gezielten Tritt in den Bauch. Mace keuchte auf. Obi Wan grinste und entzog sich mit einem Machtsprung Mace. Das Lichtschwert des Jedi rollte über den Sand. Obi Wan zog es mit der Macht zu sich. Er jagte auf Mace zu. Mit einem Schlag. Anakin sah wie der Kopf des Jedi über den Boden rollte. Der Sith lachte und schmiss das Schwert einen Klon zu. Yoda rannte im Zickzack auf Obi Wan zu. Obi Wan stand Nahe der Bande. Mit einen Schwung wich er Yoda aus. Der kleine Jedi schlug ins Leere. Obi Wan nutzte den Schwung und rannte an der Bande lang. Mit einer Drehung landete er neben zwei Klonen. Anakin spürte Ahsoka auf sich zu kommen. Er schlug sein Schwert nach ihr. Macht gegen Macht. Obi Wan blickte über seine Schulter und schmiss seinen Dolch.


	15. Geblendet

Ahsoka schrie auf. Der Dolch steckte zwischen ihren Schultern. Anakin jagte ihr die Klinge durchs Gesicht. Langsam verstummten die schreie. Obi Wan sein Haar war Blut getränkt. Yoda stand nun gegenüber von Anakin und Obi Wan. Hinter Yoda tauchte Deppa auf. Sie sahen sich um. Obi Wan hatte einen langen schnitt am Bein. Sein Blut lief ihn aus dem Hosen Bein und tränke den Matschigen Sand. Klone umkreisten die zwei letzten Jedi. Geonosianer knackten Befehle Druiden standen still da. Yoda hob sein Schwert und zischte schwer atmend: „ So lange ich lebe du nicht gewonnen hast Sith.“ Obi Wan grinste und summte : „ Oh du kannst mich Lithium nennen.“ Yoda verzog sein Gesicht. Deppa funkelte Anakin an. Der grinste. Sein rechter unter Arm war ab. Die Wunde war verbrannt. Die zwei Sith sahen sich an. Yoda stellte sich in Kampfposition. Obi Wan humpelte zur Seite und zog Anakin mit sich. Eine Handbewegung und ein Orchester von Schüssen erklang. Die zwei Jedi wurden von Schüssen durchlöchert. Obi Wan sah Anakin sein Arm an und fragte: „ Wer war das?“ Anakin zuckte mit den Schultern und antworte: „ Ich spürte nur Schmerzen und dann bin ich gestürzt.“ Sie traten auf Tote Jedi. Obi Wan sah zu zwei Einheimischen und fauchte schwer atmend: „ Macht hier sauber.“ Anakin grinste. Obi Wan stellte sich auf Mundi und zog Anakin in seine Arme. Der Junge lachte und zischte: „ Wir haben es geschafft.“ Obi Wan blickte über den See von Leichen. Er nickte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich lebe hier einfach Mal meinen Fetisch für Obi Wan sein wunderschönes Haar aus.


End file.
